sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Old and New (Era-3. S1 E3)
Old and New is an episode in the series Era-3 Synopsis Agents have been doing things in Beach City and one of them turns out to be an original Crystal Gem. Begin Theorist Thieves Steven is walking to beach city fries and noticed that Peedee was feeling down. Steven said, “Hey Peedee-” but before he could finish his sentence Peedee said quietly,“Steven! The agents! They stole Ronaldo!”. Steven was about to say something but Peedee put his hand over Steven’s mouth as an agent walked by. After the agent left, Peedee said,“Dad told us to stay away from the agents. He said that if an Agent was to question us, we would have to make up an excuse to evade their questions. But Ronaldo, he got carried away talking about his weird blog!” Steven asked if Peedee meant it literally or not, and Peedee said he meant it literally. Ancestral Later, Steven talks to the Crystal Gems about what happened to Ronaldo. Amethyst said, “What are they going to do to him? interrogate him until he has nothing to blog about?” but Garnet said that he’ll be fine and no harm will come to the Crystal Gems. Thomas agreed by claiming that Ronaldo is too stupid to rat them out while calling him with the nickname French Fry Hair McParanoid. Gina comes in and asks what happened, and Steven fills her in on the situation, but asks about her concern. Gina answered, “My Family has been allies with the Crystal gems for as long as our ancestry dates back.” Garnet says,”Your However, a large ROAR is heard outside. Steven runs out thinking it’s Lion, but it’s actually a huge serpent emerging from the sea. Serpentine Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Thomas summon their weapons, and then they see Agents are armed with handheld guns and SWAT team members are armed with larger guns like rifles, shotguns, and machine guns. As the agents and SWAT teams fire, their weapons are of no use. The Serpent zaps many agents with lightning and slams its tail into a truck full of agents. First, Pearl tries shooting it, but the scales of the Serpent absorb the hits. Then Pearl tries to slash the Serpent, but the Serpent’s scales are tough like armor and they block, and then Pearl is swatted away like a ball. Thomas charges at the serpent while shouting, "IT'S HAVOC TIME!!!", tries to hit it with his nunchaku but the serpent resists due to its hard scales and headbutted Thomas which he hits against the rock and lies on the floor, the impact was so strong it made his shape-shift goes out of control, causing him to have yellow and purple rings on his sclera while doing a silly grin, he says, "Duuuuh..." while lying on the ground. Amethyst attempts to Roll out, but the Serpent’s electricity zaps Amethyst and stops her. Garnet tries to punch, but the Serpent returns with a strong Headbutt, sending Garnet crashing into Fish Stew Pizza. Steven panics not knowing what to do, but then a familiar looking agent sheds her disguise revealing herself to be a gem and then she summons an axe and slashes into the Serpent’s armor-like scales. The gem then dodges many blows from the Serpent. Steven remarks on how skilled the gem is, and then the gem makes a cut into the skin of the serpent and then cuts the serpent. This exposes a weak point, and then the agents and SWAT teams fire at the cut, which then poofs the Serpent. A new old Crystal gem The Agents clear the area and ask Garnet and Pearl a few questions. Steven, Thomas, Amethyst, and Gina are inside the beach house, and then the Crystal Gems come in with the gem that poofed the Serpent. Pearl says, “Steven, Thomas, Amethyst, meet Citrine. She’s one of the original Crystal Gems.” Amethyst says,“I don’t know. Last time we met an original Crystal gem she tried killing Steven!” Citrine was about to speak, but then Steven says,“Yeah! Bismuth didn’t just try to beat me up! She wanted to shatter me because she thought I was mom!” Citrine says,“Young man you should be aware of who you’re talking to! I am Citrine, not only an original member of the Crystal Gems, but a Corporal in the Agency and Military!” Steven then says,“The Agency? The same people that stole Ronaldo Fryman!” Citrine said,“I didn’t want to introduce myself like this. Bismuth was once happy and someone I looked at as family, but now that side of her is basically gone and all she is now is a traumatized veteran, bent on getting revenge. I actually carved out a life for myself in the military. Where is Rose?” Garnet says,“Citrine, Rose is not with us. She gave up her life in order for Steven to have one.” Citrine said,“WHAT? WAS SHE KILLED?” Pearl responded,“No. She gave up her body and presence in this world. It’s like she died by childbirth.” Citrine asks,“So is Rose the kid?” and Garnet says,“No, Steven is his own person.” Amethyst says,“Well I’m Amethyst. I’m just a gem that spent much more time in the ground.” Pearl then tells Thomas to introduce himself to Citrine. Thomas says, "Hiii, I'm Thomas the Quartz, I'm Pink Belly Button Star Warrior's clone! Nice meeting ya Yellow Cyclops McBlade." Citrine became confused of Thomas calling him that, Amethyst tells her that Thomas has a habit of calling everybody with weird nicknames and that he's crazy. Thomas hearing that he says, "I'm not crazy! I just don't give a darn!" Thomas then summons a pogo stick and begins jumping everywhere while laughing, "Cha hahahaha howr!" which Garnet stopped by grabbing him in order to preventing Thomas from getting himself hurt. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Era-3 Episodes Category:Earth Episodes (Era-3)